What Lies Inside a Charmed One's Heart
What Lies Inside a Charmed One’s Heart is the twenty-second episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 266 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'A WEDDING FROM HELL --' As Liam and Melinda prepare for their upcoming nuptials, Liam consults help from a dark priestess. Their impending union creates a ripple effect through the family, with Liam's darkness spreading like a disease. Meanwhile, the remaining Halliwells refuse to accept Prue and Wyatt's recent shift to Evil - even Prue herself. Jo finds an ally in the most unexpected of places. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Dark Beaming: Prue * Blinking: Liam, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Jo, Tamora, Pandora, Chris * Transformation: Ruby (on Melinda's wedding dress), Paige, Pandora, Charlotte, Matt, Jo, Paige * Shimmering: Jordan, Damon, Bianca, Aisling * Spell Casting: Damonica * Telepathy: Patience and Peri * Orbing: Tamora, Chris, Pandora, Matt * Molecular Immobilization: Matt, Prue * Fading: Damonica * Telekinesis: Chris * Molecular Inhibition: Chris * Aerokinesis: Wyatt * Voice Manipulation: Wyatt, Prue * Energy Waves: Peri and Patience * Force Field: Jo * Conjuration: Liam, Melinda * Beaming: Charlotte, Cassandra * Energy Blast: Wyatt Spells and Rituals * Paralysis Spell: Cast by Damonica on Melinda's lipstick so Liam's kiss would paralyze her. * Dark Binding Ritual * To Vanquish A Dark Priestess Beings * Dark Priestess Artifacts * Athame Locations * Prescott Manor * Prescott Group * San Antonio, Texas ** Abandoned Warehouse * Magic School * Golden Gate Bridge Notes and Trivia * According to Prue, she has the Source's essence inside of her. This is the first time it's been mentioned that the Essence splits into both individuals. * The place in which Ruby convinced Prue and Wyatt to partake in the Unbreakable Promise was called the, "Nightmare Realm". * Melinda becomes the second Halliwell witch to fall victim to a dark binding. * The Book of Shadows' pages somewhat blackened as it turned evil, a sign of the evil magic flowing through the Charmed Ones. This mimics what happened in "Bride and Gloom". * The "Hemlock Killing Spell" was last seen in the Charmed episode, "Bride and Gloom". * Phoebe gains the power to blink for the second time in her life. The first being in "Bride and Gloom". * Paige accidentally turns Damon, who was protecting Bianca, into a real phoenix. * Leo mentions the time he was turned into a stick in the mud by Piper in "Bride and Gloom". * Prue freezes the entire throne room and everyone in it, counting to over ten people at once. * It is unknown if Prudence, Alex, Allen and A.J. were affected by the dark binding ritual performed by Damonica. However, Alex seemed to be unaffected while he was at Magic School with Junior, Coop, Henry and Michaela; and it was never explained as to why he was unaffected. Music * ‘Girls Like You’ by Marron 5 ft. Cardi B. * Elastic Heart by Sia ft. Shia LaBeouf & Maddie Ziegler. Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 4